Team Gai
by Kyuubi no Youko
Summary: To bad for Tenten and Neji that Lee and Gai arent normal..
1. Chapter 1

Kyuubi: This is my first Fic so be nice!

Naruto: Yea be nice!

Sasuke: Stupid Dobes...

Kyuubi and Naruto: WHAT DID YOU SAY!

Sakara: Kyuubi doesn't own Naruto...

Team Gai

It was a three o' clock in the morning and of course everyone was asleep. But 'everyone' does not include Gai and Lee who were training vigorously.

"YES LEE MY PRIZE YOUTHFUL STUDENT! YOU ARE DOING WONDERFUL! I ADMIRE YOUR YOUTHFUL GLOW!" Yelled Gai as he watched Lee repeatedly kick a poor tree.

"THANK YOU GAI-SENSEI BUT YOUR YOUTHFUL GLOW SHINES BETTER THEN MINE THAT I HAVE TO WEAR THESE SUNGLASSES TO KEEP FROM BEING BLINDED!"

"OH NO LEE! YOU GLOW IS SHINIER THEN MINE!"

"NO YOURS IS GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

The two embraced and a sunset background appeared behind them out of nowhere.

Then a boot flew and hit Gai in the back of the head rending him unconscious followed by Naruto shouting: "WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Lee sits there staring at the unconscious form of his beloved sensei and starts crying.

"Cry-baby" mutters Naruto and goes back to bed. Lee sat there for 5 hours until Neji and Tenten arrived. To the relief or Lee and the misfortune of Neji and Tenten, Gai awoken.

"Gai-sensei! You have awoken, I was worried" exclaimed Lee.

"No need to worry Lee! My youthfulness can not be put out by a mere boot!"

"Gai-sensei I'm glad you have you youthfulness back!"

"So am I!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

The pair continue that for 20 minutes while Tenten and Neji stand there twitching.

"They have each a new low..." mutters Tenten. "No...I think they have gone lower." replies Neji and points to Gai and Lee who are now hugging and crying with a sunset background, shouting about 'youth'. Tenten decided that enough was enough and decided to end the horrible sight. She looked over the training grounds and found a good sized rock. With her excellent aim she throw the rock which hit Lee and then Gai at the same time rending them unconscious AND at the same time, defining the laws of physics.

"Good job Tenten! That was a nice shot!" said Neji or would have said if he didn't think he was to cool to say it.

Tenten then grabs the unconscious forms of Lee and Gai and toss them off a cliff that just happen to conveniently be there. Again Neji compliment Tenten...in his mind believing that he is to cool to do it out loud.

Neji ...cool...riiiiiiiight

(A/N): My first story completed...I hope I get some good reviews if any at all...

READ AND REVIEW EVEN IF IT SUCKS!


	2. Chapter 2

I have decided to continue this story for I don't know how many more chapters but I shall continue it! Hopefully it will be good and receive **positive** reviews (glares at all the readers).

That Morning…

After Tenten manage to throw both Lee and Gai over the conveniently placed cliff, she and Neji were about to go train when they were stopped but the voice of their sensei!

DUUUN DUUUNN DUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN!

Lighting flashed in the background and a roar of thunder sounded in the sky as two figures emerged from the cliffs edge.

"Gasped" gasped Tenten and Neji at the same time as they saw that the figures were none other than…

Gai and Lee!

"Damn!" shouted Tenten, "I thought those two punks would have died after being thrown off that cliff!"

Neji shrugged. He really didn't care what happen to his teammates. All he cared about was thinking up a prank to pull on some main house members. While Neji was in his own thoughts, Tenten was verbally assaulting her other teammate and their sensei. After about 5 minutes of that Gai decided that Tenten had talked enough and interrupted her.

"ANYWAY MY YOUITHFUL STUDENTS!" yelled Gai, "I HAVE SOME WONDERFUL NEWS!"

"AND WHAT NEWS IS THIS GAI-SENSEI!!!???" yelled Lee.

"WE HAVE A MISSION!!!!!" yelled Gai even more loudly and with much excitement.

"WOOT!!!!" yelled Lee and he started jumping every and stuff.

During the yell, Tenten and Neji had put earplugs and earmuffs but those barely helped. Those who didn't know of the **Voices of Doom** (dubbed by Tenten and Neji) greatly regretted because…. they died… Just like that guy that just happened to be walking by Team Gai's training ground. He was just walking by minding his own business and eating a chocolate filled donut. Then suddenly out of nowhere… well… The yelling came from Gai and Lee but you know what I mean, shouts of happiness and excitement came from the nearby training ground. At first the shouts were "bearable" but steadily increased in volume until they were loud enough to break steel! So basically…. the guy's head exploded after hearing the intense yells of Lee and Gai.

…….

…….

………

Anyway! Back to Team Gai!

Team Gai walked over to the Hokage Tower to receive their mission. On the way their Gai challenged Lee to a race to the tower, which Lee accepted excitedly. Lee sadly lost and started to cry. Seeing this, Gai sprang into action and hugged Lee trying to comfort him. Good thing to because his wails were loud as hell and killed another person that was conveniently passing by. Tenten and Neji shuddered at the sight of the pair hugging and turn away, disgusted…

After 2 hours of stupidity, Team Gai has finally reached the tower. Once in the tower, they came up to Shizune's awaiting entrance to the Hokage's room. Everyone except Lee (who can withstand Gai's **Voice of Death**) put on earplugs and earmuffs to block out the yelling of Gai. Shizune just nodded at whatever Gai said and let the team in.

Tsunade was peacefully sleeping on her desk with undone paperwork scattered around her head and a few sticking to her face. But something woke her up, something evil. It was the knock and shout of……………

DUN DUUN DUUUN DUUUUUUNNNNN!!!

GAI!

Sigh, "I better answer the damn door or it will end up destroyed like the thousands before it" mumbled Tsunade as she gazed over some of the remains of previous doors.

"Enter!" exclaimed Tsunade.

Just as she said that, the double doors busted open, flew off their hinges and out the two windows behind the Hokage. The doors sadly took two more lives…

Tsunade practically pissed herself when the doors flew pasted her. But she's the Hokage and didn't show it. Gai walked in grinning like the idiot he is followed by his Genin team.

"HOKAGE-SAMA! ME AND MY YOUTHFUL HAVE COME TO RECEIVE OUR MISSION!!!!" yelled Gai nearly deafening everyone, even Lee.

"Yes Gai here is your damn mission! Now get the fu- I mean the hell out my room so I can (she looks around her desk) get back to work!" Gai and his team promptly left the room afraid of getting their Asses kicked by the Hokage.

Once the team was out the room, Tenten, Neji, and Lee became curious of what their new mission was. Tenten pushed Lee forward to find out what their mission was. Lee walked over, took a deep breath and yelled "GAI-SENSEI!! WHAT IS OUR MISSION!?!?!?!"

Gai stuck a finger in is left and pulled some junk out. "I'm sorry youthful Lee, what did you say or should I say shout?"

"**I SAID WHAT IS OUR MISSION**!!!!!!!!" yelled Lee even louder.

"Oh….. It is to…… clean up Naruto's Apartment…..strange….."

"What the fuck?!" yelled Tenten, "There's no way in hell I'm cleaning up that guy's house! He needs to get his lazy-ass up and do it his own damn self!"

"Ummm…Tenten, look at the amount he's paying us!" said Neji.

Tenten walks over to Neji, snatches the paper out of his hand and looks over it. After she reads it, her eyes go wide and her jaw drops to the floor.

"Holy shitty-monkeys! That's a lot of money!!" yelled Tenten. Upon hearing Tenten use such unladylike language, Gai gasped. He rushed over to Lee and covered his ears to preserve his 'virgin' ears. Gai then turn to Tenten and frowned.

"Tenten you should not sue such unladylike language! It is unyouthful and this team is all about youthfulness!" and with that Gai gave Tenten and Neji the **Good Guy Pose of Doom! **And the** Sparkling Teeth of Chaos! **Since Tenten had not covered her eyes, she was blinded and Neji…. having the Byakugan did not help but cause the light to increase in brightness and nearly blinded him forever.

But they will be all right! I promise you this!

Anyway, Team Gai heads over to Naruto's apartment to do their mission. Gai reaches the door first after raving Lee again who lost…again and started knocking excitedly for some strange reason. The door opens but it is like no one opened it. Gai pondered this until a boot, yes, the very same boot that rendered him unconscious in Chapter 1, flew through the doorway and reacquainted itself with his right temple. Gai dropped like a sack of potatoes onto the floor. Lee dropped to his knees and cried at Gai's side while Tenten and Neji shrugged, they wouldn't miss Gai. No Sir-re-BOB!

"Hey you guys! Get your Asses inside! I'm not paying you 100 dollars a hour to just stand there and shrug!" yelled Naruto.

Tenten and Neji shrugged again and went inside.

Done! I hope this turns out good and I get a lot of reviews! (hint hint wink wink!)

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
